youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Howell
Daniel James Howell (Born June 11, 1991) known by his YouTube stage name as Danisnotonfire is a popular English YouTube Celebrity, blogger, comedian and radio and internet personality. He was born in Wokingham, Berkshire, England. He currently lives in London, England with his best friend, and fellow Youtuber, Philip Michael Lester (aka AmazingPhil). Dan is 6'3" tall (6ft 3in). Dan uploaded his first YouTube video on 16th October 2009, named "Hello Internet" having previously watched YouTubers for three years. He started making videos when a few friends, including Phil Lester convinced him to upload videos to his own channel. Dan attended Manchester University in 2010, studying Law, but dropped out after a year. As of June 2014, his channel has over 3.5 million subscribers and over 200 million video views. One of his favorite bands is Muse, although he has stated that he can't choose one favourite band or song. He has said that both his and Phil's favourite album is 'Origin of Symmetry' by Muse. As of January 2013, Dan and Phil have their own radio request show on BBC Radio 1. In April 2013, Dan and Phil traveled to New York on behalf of Fuse, where they interviewed Fall Out Boy during their comeback tour. Dan is part of the fantastic foursome with Phil Lester (aka AmazingPhil), Chris Kendall (aka Crabstickz) and PJ Liguori (aka KickthePj). Awards and nominations *In 2012, Howell was voted "Hottest Lad of the Year" by readers of the web magazine Sugarscape. *In 2013, Howell and Lester were voted the UK’s favourite radio presenters and winners of the Sony Golden Headphones Award, presented by the Sony Radio Academy Awards, for Dan and Phil on BBC Radio 1. *In 2013, Howell placed first runner up in Sugarscape's Hottest Lads of 2013, a competition he had won a year before. He came in second to co-radio presenter, Phil Lester. Dan's Schedule *Tuesday - Live Show on YouNow , 9:00pm, GMT (4pm EST.) *Whenever he wants don't limit him * Sunday, 7.00pm- 9.00pm, Radio 1 Request Show with Phil Lester (AmazingPhil). Radio career It was announced in November 2012 that both Phil and Dan will host BBC Radio 1's request show, on Sundays 7pm-9pm, starting on 13th January 2013. The show is fully interactive, allowing listeners to call in to request a song and doing challenges to get it played ("fan wars"). On the website, music videos are shown which fans have made and emailed to Dan and Phil. The entire show is streamed in video, live on the BBC Radio 1 website. In August 2013 Dan and Phil received a Sony Golden Headphones Award for the UK's favourite Radio Presenters, voted for by the fans. Phan Phan is Dan and Phil (AmazingPhil)'s ship name. Many fans think that dan and phil should be a couple, though they have both stated they are straight. There have been many photos on the internet showing signs of a relationship such as holding hands and hugging. Because of these many people have come to think that are a couple. There could be a relationship between them but it has not been officially stated by them yet. External links *YouTube *Second Channel *Twitter *Tumblr *Facebook *YouNow *The Super Amazing Project (no longer active) *BBC Radio One Request Show (Every Sunday), 7-9pm GMT Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers